This invention relates to telephone circuit distribution systems, and more particularly to a telephone distribution frame connector assembly having overload protector modules and a test field.
Distribution frame connectors of the type having plug-in modules are generally known in the telephone art. Such arrangements are typically shown in patents to Shores, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,611 and Georgopulos U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,328. In such arrangements outside lines are connected on connector blocks to central office equipment through protector modules which protect the inside equipment from overvoltage or overcurrent faults. These connector blocks are mounted on distribution frames, for instance those having uprights. The connector block also includes some type of test field wherein a test shoe can be used to test a number of lines simultaneously. In arrangements of the foregoing type it is desirable to package the various components in a minimum of space and yet provide for ready servicing in terms of making line tests and replacing plug-in protector modules.